Kaipuu
by Greda
Summary: Ludwig ottaa yhteyttä Felicianoon pitkästä aikaa.


Kaipuu

**Teoksen nimi: **Kaipuu  
**Teoksen tekijä: **Snowcat  
**Keskeiset hahmot: **Saksa, Pohjois-Italia. Muita hahmoja on Etelä-Italia sekä Preussi. Mainittavia hahmoja ovat itävalta, unkari, ranska sekä espanja  
**Paritukset:** Pohjois-ItaliaXSaksa  
**Ikärajoitus/varoitukset: **Sallittu, Poikarakkautta. Käytän tässä hahmojen ihmisnimiä pelkästään.  
**Lyhyt kuvaus:** On kulunut pitkä aika siitä, kun Saksa on pitänyt Pohjois-Italiaan yhteyttä....

Aurinko paistaa pilvettömältä taivaalta ja päästää sen jokaisen säteen lämmittämään jokaista koloa maan päällä. Erään talon pihalla vaalea hiuksinen mies makaa ulkona aurinkotuolissa ja lukee kirjaa hyvin keskittyneesti. Tämä ei huomaa toisen hopeahiuksisen hahmon saapumista pihalle. Oranssit silmät kiiluen tuo hiipii Ludwigin taakse ja kerää keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa.

Tervehdys veliseni! Gilbert huutaa ihan täysillä toisen korvaan, joka säikähtää niin että meinaa tuolilta pudota. Gilbert naurahtaa ja käy istumaan tuolin reunalle. Ludwigin tekisi mieli motata tuota kirjalla otsaan, mutta tyytyy huokaisemaan syvään. Hän nousee ylös ja jää katselemaan pensasaikaa ajatuksiinsa jääneenä. Toinen maailmansota oli ja meni. Siitä on jo monta vuotta ja paljonhan siinä välissä on kerinnyt tapahtua. Nyt kuitenkin on ollut rauhallista ja tietenkin se on mukavaa. Jotain kumminkin tuntuu puuttuvan eikä mies oikein keksi mitä se on.

Pian Gilbert taas palauttaa Ludwigin maan pinnalle tökkäämällä tätä nyrkillä olkapäähän.

Oletpa sinä taas tänään mietteliäs. Voisitko olla edes hiukan pirteämpi ja seurallisempi nyt kun tulin sinua katsomaan? Tuo tiuskaisee ja näyttää hiukan ärtyneeltä.

No anteeksi…en vain jaksaisi juuri nyt! Olen niin tylsistynyt ja tuntuu kuin jotain puuttuisi…

Ludwig tiuskaisee takaisin ja nostaa kirjan nurmikolta ja laittaa sen pihapöydälle. Sitten hän kävelee terassinovesta sisälle ja suoraan keittiöön laittamaan kahvia. Gilbert tulee perässä, mutta jää katselemaan valokuvia takan päällä.

Oletko pitänyt yhteyttä Kikuun tai Felicianoon? Gilbert kysyy ja katsoo valokuvaa jossa on Ludwig, Kiku ja Feliciano. Jälkimmäisellä kädessään pizzapala ja valkoinen lippu. Tuo katsoo kuvaa hiukan hymyillen ja kävelee sitten keittiöön.

En oikeastaan. Silloin tällöin olen Kikulle soittanut…mutta Felicianoon en oikeastaan yhteytä ole pitänyt. Se on vain jäänyt. Ludwig kääntyy kahvinkeittimen puoleen ja alkaa kaatamaan sitä kahteen kuppiin. Samalla hän yrittää vältellä katsekontaktia Gilbertiin. Totuus on, että mies ei ole vain pystynyt soittaman Felicianolle, vaikka kuinka haluaisi…

Haluatko sokeria tai maitoa kahviisi? Ludwig kysyy ja kääntyy toisen puoleen joka nojaa keittiötasoa vasten .

Molempia kiitos. Gilbert vastaa ja ottaa pian vastaan veljensä tarjoaman kahvikupin.

Illemmalla, kun Gilbert on jo lähtenyt pois Ludwig istuu takan edessä ja tuijottaa yhteiskuvaa hänestä, Kikusta ja Felicianosta. Välillä tämä katsoo puhelinta ja välillä kuvaa, kuin jonkin asian päättäminen olisi vaikeaa. Lopulta hän nousee ylös, kävelee puhelimen luokse ja tarttuu luuriin. Menee hetki ennekuin tuo näppäilee numeron ja kuulleessaan tuuttauksen tekee miehen kokoajan mieli paiskata luuri äkkiä kiinni, mutta sitä hän ei tee. Ei nyt kun on vihdoin tänne asti…

Puhelin tuuttaa jonkun aikaa, mutta pian siihen vastaa joku. Ääni ei kylläkään kuulu Felicianolle. Vastaaja on tämän veli Romano.

Haloo kuka siellä? Kuuluu puhelimen toisesta päästä. Äänen sävy on aika kärsimättömän oloinen, joten ehkä kannattaa vastata pian jotain mies ajattelee.

Um…onko Feliciano paikalla?

No on kyllä, mutta kuka hemmetti siellä oikein on? Äkkiä taustalla kuuluu jotain.

Veli…kuka siellä oikein soittaa? Äänen tunnistaa heti Felicianoksi ja miehen sydän alkaa hakkaamaan hiukan lujempaa ja jännitys alkaa saamaan otetta.

Ludwig soittaa. Voitko nyt antaa veljellesi puhelimen?

Mitä kettua, sinä perunafriikki oikein soittelen tänne? Mitä asiaa sinulla voisi veljelleni olla?

Onko se Ludwig? Kuluu hento ääni taustalla ja sitten kuuluu kiljuntaa. Älä huiski minua sillä pölyhuiskalla Romano!

Anna nyt se puhelin vain veljellesi tai tulen Francisen kanssa kyläilemään sinne! Ludwig uhkaa, sillä hän todella kovasti haluaa puhua Felicianolle.

Toisesta päästä kuuluu kiroilua, pauketta ja sitten puhelimesta alkaa kuulumaan oikean henkilön ääntä.

Haloo…Feliciano huhuilee varovasti puhelimeen.

Hei minä…Ludwig täällä. Kuinka sinulla menee? Ajattelin soittaa, kun en ole kuullut sinusta pitkään aikaan.

Ihan hyvin. Veli on käymässä täällä. Pahoittelen hänen käytöstään. Mitenkäs sinulla?

Hm…ihan hyvin. Satuin katsomaan kuvaa meistä kolmesta ja muistoja tulvi mieleeni. Joten ajattelin soitella. Siitä on niin pitkä aika….

Niin…Feliciano vastaa ja hetken hiljaisuus valtaa linjan.. Kumpikaan ei osaa sanoa mitään. Sitten Ludwig rohkaise itseään ja päättää katkaista hiljaisuuden.

Tuota…voisimmeko lähteä joku päivä vaikka kahville ja muistella menneitä hyvässä mielessä?

Äkkiä miehestä tuntui, että ehdotus ei ehkä sittenkään ollut hyvä tai ehkäpä hän muotoili lauseen huonosti. Sitä ei enää kumminkaan saa takaisin.

Kyllä se käy! Olisiko lauantai hyvä? Olisi kolme päivää aikaa valmistautua?

Juu se käy tosi hyvin. Tulenko minä sinun luoksesi vai…?Ludwig vastasi äkkiä. Hänellä oli todella kevyt olo. Onnellisuus täytti juuri jokaisen osan hänen kehostaan.

Hyvä! Eli Lauantaina näemme! Feliciano vastaa vielä varmistukseksi.

Kyllä…Ludwig vastaa ja yrittää olla kuulostamasta liian innokkaalta.

Nähdään sitten…moikka.

Moikka! Sen sanottuaan Ludwig laskee luurin ja lysähtää istumaan tuolille. Pian hän näkisi Felicianon ja sen ajattelu teki hänen todella onnelliseksi.

Lauantai koittaa todella pian, sillä kun jotakin odottaa niin aika rientää kuin siivillä. Ludwig on saapunut perille ja tähyilee ihmisten keskeltä oikean näköistä henkilöä, muttei ole vielä onnistunut siinä. Hetken mies pelkää, että Feliciano on unohtanut tapaamisen ja on niin tohkeissaan, ettei huomaa kun tuo hyökkää hänen kimppuunsa takaapäin ja kietoo kätensä miehen ympärille antaen ison halauksen. Ensin Ludwig pelästyy, mutta tajuaa pian käsien kuuluvan oikealle henkilölle ja hymyilee.

Hei Feliciano. Näyttää, että sinulla oli ikävä. Ludwig vastaa ja kääntyy sitten antamaan vastahalauksen toiselle ja huomaa pian tuon itkevän. Ei sinun itkeä tarvitse. Mies sanoo ja silittää Felicianon päätä hellästi.

Et arvaakaan kuinka ikävä. En ole nähnyt sinua vuosin saatikka kuullut sinusta mitään ja oli yllättävää, että soitit. Feliciano vastaa ja itkee vasten Ludwigin valkoista paitaa, mutta tuo ei välitä siitä. Se kuivuu kyllä.

Kun Feliciano on rauhoittunut, kaksikko menee erääseen kahvilaan istumaan. Molemmat tilaavat kahvia. Ludwig ottaa myös herkullisen näköisen pullan, mutta Feliciano haluaa pizzaa. Niin tyypillistä häneltä mies miettii ja hymyilee. Toki hän on tottunut siihen jo. Ainahan Feliciano syö pizzaa tai pastaa.

Hetken hiljaisuus vallitsee heidän välillään, mutta sitten Feliciano rikkoo sen.

Mitenkäs Gilbert? Entä Roderich ja Elizaveta?

Ihan hyvinhän he. Gilbertiä näen aika useasti, kun yritän pysyä väleissä häneen ,kun veljeni sattuu olemaan. Itävaltaa ja Unkariakin olen nähnyt aika usein., kun tulee sielläkin vierailtua. Kikullekkin soittelen useasti, mutta viime kerrasta on kyllä kerinnyt kulua tovi.

Minäkin olen soitellut Kikulle. Lisäksi olen nähnyt veljeäni ja Francista. Ai niin ja Antoniotakin joskus, kun välillä veljeni raahaa hänet mukanaan tänne. Feliciano selittää innokkaasti ja jotenkin Ludwigilla oli sitä ikävä. Välillä tuon käytös saattoi toki käydä hermoille, mutta toisaalta se vain kuuluu Felicianon luonteeseen.

Parituntia kuluu siihen, kun nämä vaihtavat kuulumisiaan ja muistelevat menneitä, mutta pian Ludwigista alkaa tuntua, että pieni kävely voisi tehdä terää, joten hän nousee ylös penkistä ja venyttelee hiukan käsiään.

Mentäisiinkö kävelylle? Olemme istuneen jo kaksi tuntia tässä ja olisi hyvä välillä liikkua. Ludwig katsoo Felicianoa kysyvästi, joka vastaa tälle hymyllä ja nousemalla pystyyn. Yhdessä he sitten lähtevät kävelemään pitkin ihmistäytteistä katua, mutta pian he saapuvat hiukan syrjäisemmälle tielle, joka muuttuu hiekkaiseksi. Ympäristökin muuttuu hiukan maaseutumaisemmaksi ja peltojakin tuntuu näkyvän enemmän. Äkkiä Feliciano lähtee kävelemään pois tieltä ja kohti nurmikon keskellä olevaa puuta. Ludwig ei sano mitään, vaan ajattelee vain seuraavansa tuota. Puun luokse päästyään Feliciano käy istumaan sen alle ja katsoo Ludwigia hymyillen taputtaen samalla nurmikkoa vierellään. Mies tajuaa vinkin ja käykin pian istumaan siihen. Hetken molemmat vain katsovat sinistä pilvetöntä taivasta, jossa lentää muutama lintu, mutta sitten Ludwig päättää rohkaista mielensä ja pikkuhiljaa hivuttaa kättänsä lähemmäksi Felicianon kättä ja lopulta tarttuu siihen kiinni. Hetken tuo katsoo miestä kummasti, mutta hymyilee sitten. Niinpä Ludwig päättää rohkaista itseään ja siirtyy hiukan lähemmäksi Felicianoa niin, että heidän kasvonsa ovat melkein kiinni toisissaan. Siitä hän siirtyy vielä hiukan lähemmäksi. Ensin hän varovasti koskettaa huulillansa Felicianon huulia, mutta lopulta suutelee tuota hellästi. Hetken hiljaisuus vallitsee jälleen ja Ludwig hiukan pelkää menneenä liian pitkälle, mutta Feliciano hymyilee ja suutelee vuorostaan Ludwigia ja sitten halaa tätä.

Mennäänkö jonnekin mistä saa pastaa? Feliciano ehdottaa ja nousee ylös.

Vaikka teille? Voisimme tehdä sen yhdessä! Ludwig vastaa ja nousee itse myös seisomaan.

Joo! Ja laitetaan siihen paljon juustoa! Veliciano huutaa innoissaan ja lähtee pomppimaan pitkin nurmikkoa kohti tietä. Ludwig hymyilee ja lähtee kävelemään tuon perässä. Päästyään taas Velicianon viereen hän ottaa tuota kädestä kiinni ja yhdessä he kävelevät takaisin kohti kaupunkia.


End file.
